


For Science!

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia wants to try out new kinks, for science of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science!

It started when Lydia wanted to try out suspension- for science- she had half joked to her girlfriend. It turned into a science project: trying to find the best ropes that were safe and comfortable for hours on end, comparing orgasms after being suspended for various lengths of time, and finding the best toys that could stay put- or be tied down- for the duration. (Naturally, they both do the experiment. For better results. Totally.)

And no matter how many times Lydia brings in a new kink, with the ‘for science’ joke, Kira’s almost always interested. Even the ones they end up not liking, like watersports, were still fun to test out and consider. There’s also a lot of porn watching and reading for research- Kira especially enjoys that step.

So when Lydia suggests object insertion, Kira’s excited. After doing their diligent research, Kira calls dibs on getting to insert things first. Lydia laughs- she was going to volunteer herself as the first test subject.

.

When Lydia gets home a week later, Kira has a line of objects on their bed, condoms, lube, and an excited grin on her face.

“So I figured we’d go slimmest to thickest and see how you handle these. Do you want to visually record as well, or just audio?”

Lydia flushes, her eyes taking in the scene, “Both.”

“Great! Now or-” Kira trails off as Lydia starts stripping her clothes, and turns on their video camera.

“Object insertion for science, test one. Subject is eager.”

Lydia chuckles in the background, and Kira joins her on the bed, “Do you want prep?”

A few of the videos showed prep, but most didn’t, and quite a few of the stories talked about having just objects getting the person off.

“No thanks,” Lydia answers, and Kira puts a condom around the wooden hairbrush handle, and a little extra lube. Its the thinnest thing here, but the wood looks blunt.

“Kay?” Kira checks one last time.

“Mhmm, Dr. Pepper is our safeword yeah?”

“You just want me to blush at lunch with everyone,” Kira accuses, smiling.”Yeah.”

Lydia closes her eyes as Kira inserts the hairbrush handle, focusing just on her pussy. Lydia’s eyebrows come together and she squeezes around the handle a few times.

“No. Too small, and the blunt tip is awkward. It’s scraping against my front wall.”

Kira removes it gently, the carrot condomed and lubed up next.

“Better but not by much. The tip is too weak and slim. But the wider part by my entrance feels nice.”

The banana is next, and Lydia laughs, opening her eyes to check that there _is_ in fact a banana in her.

“The tip is a little gritty and uncomfortable but the shape is interesting. I like the shape a lot actually. Note: we should get the pink banana dildo Braeden was raving about.”

Kira tries the glass bottle next, commenting, “This one is most aesthetically pleasing so far.”

Lydia grins, “I like the glass feel, but the shape is a little boring. What do _you_ like so much about the shape?”

Kira flushes, thrusting the bottle in and out a few times.

“It makes me think of fucking you in a bar with the bottle. Over a pool table or just up against the bar itself.”

Lydia’s pussy twitches around the hunk of glass, “That sounds nice and illegal.”

Kira laughs lightly, and switches the bottle out for the last object- the widest cucumber they had at the grocery store.

Lydia’s eyes shoot open and a moan tumbles past her lips.

“Stretch, good,” she manages before orgasming.

When she stops shaking, Kira runs a fingertip along where the cucumber is inserted, “We’re getting the silicone one of this too.”


End file.
